zbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hudor Gill (Non-Canon Bio)
Hudor Gill is a non canon playable character in Epoch of Disharmony. Created by madskillzO25 Hudor is a 26 Year Old Male Hybrid Zora/Human. Genetics His father, who is Hylian, married a female Zora, making their only child, Gill, a mixed race between the Hylian and the Zora. (not sure if this is allowed so I'm awaiting approval) Moral Alignment Gill is morally a saint; even if it means legally having to break the laws to serve justice. Although this is true, Gill has not broke any serious crimes. He is a very good hearted young man, always making sure the people in is town are safe. Strengths Gill is a very skilled swimmer, as most Zoras are. He is also very toned and muscular. Not bulky, but ripped. Gill has the ability to create and customize weapons, as well read people's emotions. Not thoughts, but how they feel. Weaknesses Although Gill is incredibly agile and swift in or out of the water. Gill cannot be touched or be to close to fire. His skin can dry up and he can be put into critical condition at rapid paces. Weapons/Items Although Gill can use a sword (currently being trained by his father to improve) Gill is already a mastered marksman with both the bow and arrow and the silver boomerang. With enough potion, Gill can turn his boomerang invisible for short amounts of time. Gill also wears a mysterious brace over his fins, covering his arms and chest. This brace allows Gill to maneuver his body while swimming in ways no other Zora can. It allows him to swim, dive, flip, and even fight without sending out frequencies or sound waves. It is a very useful item for being stealth or unseen when traveling through any body of water. Appearance Gill stand 5'11. His body is in great shape. Due to his daily swimming routines and training with his father, Gills' body is incredibly ripped. His skin tone is a very light blue, almost looking grey with a hint of blue shading. He has green eyes, and his face appears to resemble a Hylian more so than a Zora. He has human hands and feet, although on both his arms are Zora fins. He wears a white vest and blue silk like pants. Gill also keeps a silver utility belt for small items, and a bandana around his head for sentimental value.Across his chest is his brace that connects to both his arms, and in front of that is an accessible dark blue bow and arrow. Whenever leaving his home, he will wear both the bow and his grey quiver, which is strapped along side his belt. Personality Hudor Gill is a well rounded, good hearted young man. He's always willing to help people in need, even if it means giving up his time or even an activity he had planned. He hates seeing people, especially who are close to him, suffer. Although Gill is sometimes shy and timid in social conventions, his determination and will to fight and survive is the complete opposite. Background Hudor Gill is the offspring of what was once a love story between two people, undeniably in love, but so physically different. Hudor's mother, the Zora girl of her tribe met Viccumbus (Hudor's father) a Hylian soldier. Their love was so deep and special, the suffering of not being able to reproduce wasn't enough to keep them apart. After meeting and ultimately falling in love, it would be 20 years before they finally gave birth to Hudor. Crying, praying, separating from their own families who objected the marriage, the couple were graced with a magic power that would allow Vesa (Hudor's mother) to conceive. It was a spell casted upon their wedding rings from a mysterious man. The man was a Sheikah who studied and prayed to the goddesses for years. A couple who cannot conceive can be granted this power if their love for each other is pure and sacred. The long marriage proves it. With this great power, they gave birth to Hudor Gill, keeping the maiden name in the family in favor of Vesa. Hudor Gill is a 26 year old man who lives with his mother and father in their small Zora town behind a majestic and beautiful waterfall. Hudor Gill (Gill for short, called by his friends) is a warrior in the making. He and his father train every day with the sword and bow, while his mother teaches him how to create potions and maintain a garden. Gill loves to learn, he's open to learning everything he can. He loves fighting and taking on any sort of challenge or adventure. Timeline of Non-Canon Events Day 3 Summary Hudor gets into a argument with his father and decides to leave his village. Day 4 Summary Hudor got struck by lightning and died. The end. Category:Non Canon Category:Zora Category:Humans Category:Epoch Player Characters